The Village of the Fox
by AiyaandChouji
Summary: Naruto leaves the village and asks Hinata to join him. She accepts the offer and they leave. She has always known Naruto was stronger than he let on, and now he showed his true side. Follow them as they gather followers and create their own village.
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata walked into her room after a hot bath and sighed. Training earlier had really worn her out. Her father never cared to notice her getting stonger, but Neji had caught her doing subtle things. Like when she had spun on her toes around him to keep from bumping into him.

Ever since he had watched her carefully. Not during training, he had his own team to hang with, but in the Hyuuga manor she saw him eyeing her warily.

Pulling out of her thoughts, Hinata changed into pajama's and fell on her bed in exhaustion.

A few hours later, she was woke from her slumber. Looking around, she saw a shape next to her bed. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against the intruder until a sharp voice said, "Hinata be still! I'm not going to hurt you."

Hinata froze at Naruto's voice. When he was sure she wasn't going to scream, he took his hand off her mouth and said, "Hinata, I'm leaving this village. I'm here to ask if you want to come with me." Hinata looks up at him and sees his bright blue eyes in the light of the moon.

"Why me?" she asks. Naruto smiled at her. It wasn't his foxy grin, but a smile that she had never seen on his face before. "You are strong Hinata. Even if no one notices. That, and you've stuck by me when the rest of the village ignored me."

He waits for Hinata's answer. Hinata looks into the eyes that rivaled the sky, and nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata packed the things she would be needing; kunai, shurikan, and scrolls on the Hyuuga style Taijutsu. Naruto waited on the roof above her window, keeping watch in case they were discovered.

Hinata looked around the room to see if she might need something else then walked to the window and hopped out. Naruto landed beside her silently and she wondered if this is how he really was.

She had always noticed how Naruto forced himself to act like an idiot, how he held back in fights. Not even their senseis knew this. Naruto crept across the yard, Hinata following, noting he only had a scroll strapped to his waist. _"A sealing scroll. I've got to get one of those."_ Hinata thought as she and Naruto ran over the rooftops like shadows.

Naruto holds up a hand and balls his fist. Stop. Hinata stopped behind him, wondering what happened, but stayed silent. Naruto looks to their right then points Hinata off to their left. She ran off, him covering her from behind.

When they came to the wall of Konoha, they charged chakra to their feet and ran up it without breaking stride. They dropped down into the trees on the other side and ran off into the black night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata yawns. They had been running for two days straight, and she was getting tired. Naruto noticed this and said, "Alright. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch in case someone catches up to us." Hinata nods and lies down on a branch of the tree they were in. She watched Naruto put up traps around their area then fell asleep.

Naruto stood guard a branch above her. She had not asked questions and for that he was grateful. He knew she knew he was stronger than he let on and didn't do anything without thinking it through.

They had traveled during the nights as well as during the day, Naruto leading Hinata carefully. He and Kyuubi had morphed when he was seven, and Naruto had had the hightened senses of a fox ever since, night vision being one of them.

They had crossed the border a few hours ago, but that didn't mean Konoha wouldn't still send ninja after them. Scanning the trees around him, Naruto spotted shadows moving their way a few miles back.

Cursing, Naruto landed on Hinata's branch and picked her up bridal style then ran as fast as he could. Hinata had woken up when he landed on the branch, and now looked up at him curiously. Naruto noticed the look and smiled.

"We're being followed. I'll lose them, you just get some sleep." he said. Hinata yawned and closed her eyes, the lull of Naruto's heartbeat sending her to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Konoha

Tsunade had sent Shizune for Naruto and was now looking at Hiashi Hyuuga. "Now, are you sure Hinata's not just out training?" she asks. Hiashi sighed and replied, "I have not seen Hinata for two days. She's not just out training."

Tsunade was about to say something when Shizune burst through the door. "Naruto's gone!" she panted out. Tsunade stood up, understanding in her eyes.

"Hiashi-sama, I think it's safe to say Hinata has joined Naruto and has probably left the village." she said. Hiashi and Shizune looked shellshocked at the news, and could say nothing.

Far away, a pair of teenagers sneezed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto landed on a tree branch and set Hinata down gently. "What are you going to do?" she asks as he stood back up. Naruto looked down at her sadly. "They're following us for sure. I've got to kill them Hinata." Hinata was saddened at the news but knew it was necissary.

She nodded and Naruto jumped off, heading straight for their persuers. About a half an hour, Hinata heard an explosion and jumped to her feet in worry. Thick black clouds showed above the tops of the trees. _"I hope Naruto's alright."_ she thinks. A few minutes later, Naruto landed beside her unscathed.

Hinata sighs in relief and Naruto says, "You don't have to worry about me Hinata. That explosion was actually my doing." Hinata sighs again then nods. Naruto thinks for a minute then says, "I think we should get some new clothes too. People will be looking for us wearing these."

Hinata nods again and follows Naruto to the nearest town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, there it is. Have fun. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a new chapter. And this is before Sasuke leaves for Sound.

**Bumb Lemark:**__The reason why Naruto left will be revealed in due time. and why he took Hinata was there. Read when she asks him "Why me?" then you'll know.

**SylverXy3: **I take it that means you like the story. Enjoy.

**JoshK1o25: **Yeah, I thought the 'kill me orange' was getting used a little too much, so I fixed him up in mine.

**WinterMission: **Love the enthusiasm. I'm glad you like it. Have fun with this chapter. I'll make chapter 3 a funny one for ya.

Thanks to ya'll that added the story on your story alert or favorites list.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata and Naruto walked through the small civilian town. The people were bustling around and were really nice. Hinata blushes when she hears someone say, "...oh aren't they cute together..."

Naruto asks directions from a man walking by them then leads Hinata to the store. When they enter, an elderly woman says, "Welcome! Judging from your shurikan holsters I say you two are ninja. Follow me." Naruto and Hinata look at each other before following the old woman to the back of the store.

They gasp when they see an entire room filled with shinobi attire. "Hey Hinata, this stuff is pretty cheap. I'll pay for your clothes." Naruto says as he eyes an outfit. Hinata thanks him and starts looking around.

A little while later they were both decked out in new clothes. Naruto was wearing a black tee shirt with a dull orange across the shoulders, black pants with the same dull orange on the pockets, and a black jacket. He had discarded his Leaf headband as well.

Hinata was wearing a tanktop that tied behind her neck that was the same color as her eyes, a fishnet shirt under it, and black capris. The fishnet shirt's sleeves stopped a couple of inches below her elbows, and she had also discarded her Leaf headband.

Naruto paid for the clothes and they walked out, throwing their old clothes in the trash. They left the small town and continued their journey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't do anything Hiashi. If they're not found soon, they'll be put in the bingo book as missing ninja. It's the law, there's nothing I can do." Tsunade said to a distraught Hiashi.

"What I'm wondering is how the gaki and a shy girl have managed to leave the village without anyone knowing and evade all attempts to retrieve them." Jiraiya says as he climbs in the window.

"Speaking of, the hunter ninja I sent out haven't returned. Jiraiya, you, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura go find out why they haven't come back yet." Tsunade says as Hiashi leaves the room.

Jiraiya nods and runs back out the window to get the two other people for the mission. He found Kakashi and his brats in a training field. "Hey, Jiraiya-sama, have you seen Naruto? The baka forgot we met for training today." Sakura says. Sasuke took no notice of the Sannin.

"Actually that's why I'm here. Naruto and Hinata have disappeared from the village, and we have a mission to try to find out why." Jiraiya says, his serious side falling into place.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at the man in disbelief. "If we can't find them, they're going in the bingo book. C'mon, we've got to hurry." Jiraiya says as he runs off, the others following.

They were almost to the border of Fire Country when they smelled the wretched scent of blood. Following it, they came to a grusome scene.

The hunter ninja Tsunade had sent out were completely destroyed. One had no head, another was just pieces of body parts lieing around, and a third had an arm and a leg cut off.

There were what looked like claw marks all over the bodies and on the surrounding area, and the trees in the immediate vicinity were leaning away from the scene, as if blown out by force. The Genin couln't take it.

Both walked away and hurled. When they came back, they saw Kakashi looking at the man that had limbs cut off. Suddenly, the dead hunter ninja wasn't so dead anymore, as he coughed up blood and opened his eyes.

"Who did this?" Kakashi asks. The man coughed again before saying, "The demon brat." then dying as his last breath left him. Kakashi and Jiraiya exchange a look, but the Genin didn't know what to make of it.

"Who's the demon brat?" Sasuke asks. Kakashi sighs and says, "That's what most of the village calls Naruto." Sakura gasps and Sasuke thinks. "Why?" the Uchiha asks.

"You have to swear that what I'm about to tell you will not be repeated, to anyone, for anything. Even if you're tortured you must repeat nothing." Jiraiya says.

"I swear." they said in unison. Jiraiya nods and says, "Thirteen years ago, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune because demons can't be killed. Instead, he chose a newborn baby and sealed the beast inside it. The jutsu killed the Yondaime, but the baby lived, carrying inside it the greatest of all evil."

Sakura and Sasuke looked confused and Sakura asks, "What does this have to do with people calling Naruto 'demon brat'? Sasuke's eyes widen and he looks at the older ninja with understanding. Kakashi nods and says, "Naruto was the baby the Kyuubi was sealed into."

Sakura gasps as realization hit her. "We can't waste time here, let's move." Jiraiya says, summoning Gamakeichi (somebody help me! I don't know how to spell his name!). "Hey! Jiraiya! What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Find Naruto. He's deserted the village and we need to get to him quickly." Jiraiya says. Gamakeichi nods and sniffs, flinching at the blood, but starts to lead them off.

They make it to a small civilian town and find Naruto's and Hinata's clothes in a trash bin but move on. It was later that night when they came up to another town.

"His scent's stronger here. I'd say they're still in town." Gamakeichi says. Jiraiya nods and sends him back to the world of the summons. They look around until they come across a hotel.

When they walk in, they hold up pictures of Naruto and Hinata to the clerk and Kakashi asks, "Have you seen these two?" The woman looks at the pictures and says, "Oh, that's the cute couple that checked in earlier! They're so adorable! Room 313."

Kakashi thanks her and Jiraiya uses a jutsu to conceal all four of them. They walk up the stairs and wait at the door of Room 313. Voices inside told them that it was indeed Naruto and Hinata. They listened, hoping to get some information.

"Thanks again for the clothes Naruto. Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed?" Hinata's muffled voice said. Sakura and Sasuke look at each other. Hinata studdered when she talked, so who was this girl?

"No problem. And you keep the bed. You need the rest. I'll sleep in the floor. The plan for now is to lay low and stay away from Konoha." Naruto's voice said.

"Will we go back?" Hinata asks. There was a pause then Naruto replied, "Yeah, eventually. I mean, those idiots won't last long without us. You're the future head of the Hyuuga house and I'm what's keeping the village standing. Without us they're hopeless."

Sakura and Sasuke glare, but stay put. "So is all your stuff packed and ready?" Naruto asks. Hinata giggles and says, "Yeah, thanks for the sealing scroll too."

Naruto says, "No problem. Now stay here while I get rid of our unwanted guests." Everyone's eyes widen when the door opens and Naruto looks at them. Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and thought the same thing. _"Hot." _

Naruto steps out of the room and shuts the door behind him. "If you're going to follow us the least you could do is use a decent concealing jutsu to spy on us." he said.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were astounded that he knew they were there. He started doing handsigns and they were knocked out cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, Naruto walks back into the bedroom. "I used a telepotation jutsu and sent them back to Konoha. Don't worry, they're all right but they won't be following us again for a while."

Hinata giggled and said, "Goodnight Naruto. I take it we'll be moving again tomorrow?"

"Goodnight Hinata-chan, and yes we will be moving again tomorrow." Naruto replied then turned out the light.

Hinata smiled and fell asleep, happy to be with Naruto and away from the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There ya have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

**Chewie Cookies: **Okay. hope you like this one. i'll put in what happened to them because of that jutsu in this chapter.

**Bumb Lemark: **Thanks for the name. I made Hiashi learn the 'never know what you have til you loose it' lesson the hard way. Yeah this is before Sasuke leaves with the Sound Four. and Naruto's jutsu had major side effects. you'll see.

**GraityTheWizard: **Dead much? You didn't seem too happy.

**Hadou Kaen: **I'm with ya on that. Sasuke is totally gay. Too bad he marries Ino in the actual show.

**Unknownfox: **Glad you like it. I'll try to put more funny stuff in it as I go.

**Fairy: **Haha. Yeah that was funny. Like I said to Unknownfox, I'll try to put more funny stuff in it.

Thanks to all of you that added it to your story alert or favorites list. Ya'll won't believe what happens next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji gathered his stuff together. He was going after Hinata and Naruto. He left the Hyuuga manor and walked to the Inuzuka compound. He was greeted by Hana.

"May I talk to Kiba please?" he asks. Hana nods and disappears. A few minutes later, Kiba came out with Akamaru following. "Yeah, what is it Neji?" he asks.

"I'm going after Naruto and Hinata and I need a tracker. You want to come with me?" Neji asks. Kiba grins like a wild animal and nods. "Well then, let's go." And with that they head out of the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade looked up from her papers when Shizune comes in. "Well? Are they back yet?" she asks. Shizune nods. "Yes, but they're acting differently." Tsunade's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?" she asks. Shizune scratches the back of her head and says, "Well, Jiraiya is acting like an old woman, Kakashi thinks he can fly, Sakura has become gender confused, and Sasuke thinks he's a ballerina. I've put them in a psychiatric ward, but the tests say they're fine."

Tsunade gets up and follows the younger woman to the ward she mentioned, and dropped her jaw. Jiraiya was sitting in a rocking chair wearing an old dress (you know what Madea wears right? that kinda dress.), Kakashi was flapping is arms and jumping off things, and Sakura looked like some goth guy.

"Where's Sasuke?" Tsunade asks. Her question was answered when Sasuke landed in front of her on one foot, his other foot held up almost touching his back, and his hands held over his head. He did a (forgive me, i'm not a ballerina so i don't know how to spell this) pierouette and spun away.

Jiraiya was spouting some nonsense about look up when you talk and stand up straight. Sakura was hitting on Shizune, who was doing her damnedest not to knock the girl out, and Kakashi was now acting like a chicken. Sasuke was still bounding around and spinning on the tops of his toes.

Tsunade sighs. "What happened to them?" she asks. Shizune pushes Sakura off of her and replied, "I have no idea. We can only hope they return to normal before long."

Tsunade sighs again. "I gotta have some sake." she says as she leaves the ward. Shizune follows and says, "I'll join you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji and Kiba had been travelling for days. They had found Naruto's and Hinata's old clothes in a trash bin, but Kiba said the scent was weak so they moved on. They stopped in the next town and checked into a hotel. While Kiba paid the receptionist, Neji overheard a woman with a baby in her hands talking to an old man.

"My water broke and we were still a mile from town. Kita was going crazy, then this boy and girl, they couldn't have been older than thirteen, dropped down in front of us. The boy looked at me then turned to his friend and said 'Hinata, calm her down.' talking about Kita, then turned to me and told me to start breathing. He delivered my baby then the two excorted us back here. They were little angels."

Neji dropped his jaw, Kiba following suit as he had heard also, and walked to the woman. "Excuse me miss, but did the boy have blond hair and blue eyes?" he asks.

The woman nods and says, "He told me his name was Naruto. He and Hinata left here yesterday. I hope they come back soon." Neji and Kiba look at each other like they had just been slapped. "When did Naruto learn how to birth a baby?" Kiba asks.

"I have no idea." Neji says. They walk to their room in utter disbelief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Neji and Kiba left the town and followed Naruto and Hinata. They didn't go far as they found their two friends sitting on the back of a wagon being pulled by two drought horses.

"Can we help you?" Naruto asks grinning. Kiba and Neji walked to keep up with the wagon and both asked, "Who taught you to birth a baby?"

Hinata giggled and Naruto grinned even more. "No one taught me. I was wandering the woods one day when I came across a vixen giving birth. I helped her out and since then she would come to me whenever another animal went into labor. I guess you could say I'm the forests personal doctor."

"Why did you leave? And why did you take Hinata?" Neji asks. Naruto drops his grin and says, "I left because I'm tired of people actually believing I was a dead-last. I left because I'm tired of being beaten within an inch of my life every chance the villagers get. And I didn't take Hinata, I asked her to come. She was the only one who ever cared to notice I held back when I fought. That and she's always been my friend."

Neji now notices what they are wearing and he gapes at Hinata. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asks her. She turns a brilliant shade of red, but in anger, not embarrasment.

"I'm no longer of that pathetic village. Nor am I a part of that worthless clan anymore. I don't belong to the Hyuuga's anymore, so I don't have to try to keep them impressed. I'll walk around nude if I want, and there's nothing you or anybody else can do about it." with that she crossed her arms and ignored them.

Neji and Kiba stop walking and drop their jaws. Hinata never acted like that before, nor had she not studdered. Naruto grins again and hooks his arm around Hinata's neck. "Oh, and did I mention that Hina-chan here put on a facade for you imbeciles in the Hyuuga manor? Yeah, the real Hinata would sooner punch you in the nose than try to talk to you."

Hinata looked at him and said, "Damn straight."

Neji and Kiba were frozen in shock. The wagon kept going, leaving them to stand there with their mouths open like idiots. Akamaru had gotten tired of his master and his friend just standing there and walked behind the two, then lifted his leg.

THAT got them to move, but when they followed the wagon they came to a crossroads. Kiba and Akamaru tried to sniff them out, but they couldn't.

"What's the matter?" Neji asks. Kiba kicks the ground and replies, "Their scents go in every direction. I can't find them."

"That's because we used kage bunshin. There's no way you'll be able to catch up to us." a Naruto clone said as it and a Hinata clone drop down beside them. "Well, the originals told us to tell you to go back to your little rat hole and leave them alone." After they gave their message, the two clones dispelled, leaving a disapointed pair of Genin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Hinata get off the wagon and thank the old man driving for giving them a ride. "No problem. After the young lady here healed Sheila's leg, it's the least I can do." he said.

Naruto and Hinata wave the man off and Naruto says, "C'mon. There's a town near here that knows me." Hinata nods and follows Naruto through some bushes.

After a few minutes, they came to a village that was filled with festivites. "Oh yeah, it's the time of year they start to celebrate." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

"Celebrate what?" Hinata asks. Suddenly, a man with short, spiky red hair spotted them and shouted, "Naruto's back!" Instantly a crowd of people had surrounded them. Hinata had never been in the situation before, so it was understandable she was surprised.

She was about to Jyuuken anyone in range when Naruto grabbed her by the waist and jumped, landing on a nearby roof.

"Calm down. Yes I'm back. That doesn't mean you can suffocate me and my friend." Naruto said in a loud clear voice. The people calmed down but one said, "Naruto-sama, why do you not wear that headband? Please tell me you left your village to lead us!"

Naruto laughed and said, "Yes, I did leave Konoha, but I won't be leading you. Kiro seems to be doing just fine for that." The red head jumped up and landed next to Naruto and said, "Yeah, I've pulled this village back onto it's feet, but I wouldn't have been able to do that without the boost you gave."

He wrapped Naruto in a bearhug and the village cheered even louder. Naruto turns back to Hinata and said, "I kinda got rid of a gang of bandits for them and helped Kiro train a few ninja to defend the place if they ever came back. Now they celebrate on the anniversary of the day the bandits ran with their tails tucked between the legs."

He turned back to the village and said, "This is my friend Hinata Hyuuga. Say hello." The crowd cheered and Hinata blushed. "Now, we will be enjoying the festivities, let's get going!"

The crowd cheered even louder and dispersed to their stands and returned to what they were doing. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiro jumped down into the street and the former Konoha ninja started to explore. They played games, ate sweets, and enjoyed the festival. It was almost two in the morning when they made it to Kiro's place and fell down on a large bed, exhausted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, there's the third one. Next chapter there's gonna be a timeskip. A new village appears, and shows its strength by crushing any forces that try to take it. Tsunade wonders where this new village came from, and who its leaders are.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. You will not believe what happens next. Okay, I know the village's name has 'fox' in it, but i'm going to refer to foxes as 'kitsunes' and i'm calling the leader of Fox Village the Kitkage. Please, if any of you come up with something better, do tell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two years later Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a pile of paper in front of her. But her mind was somewhere else, ignoring the mounds of paperwork she was supposed to be doing. She put her head in her hands and sighs, thinking one thing. _"Naruto."_

Although she hadn't known him long when he and Hinata had left, she took it really hard. She got up and looked out the window and over the village. When the door opened and someone stepped in, she said, "I'm sorry Hiashi. But we don't have anything yet. Don't worry, we'll let you know if something comes up."

When Neji and Kiba had come back and said Hinata and Naruto weren't coming back, he had broken down and cried. Hiashi sighs and said, "Thank you for telling me Lady Hokage." before leaving the room again.

Once the door was shut, Jiraiya climbs through window and stands next to Tsunade. "Have you got anything?" she asks. He hesitates then sighs.

"I have no idea if it concerns Naruto and Hinata, but a new hidden village has come into play. I don't know the name of it and I don't know who it's leaders are. Otonin sent an army to take it over and it was completely destroyed. I do know that they mean business." he says.

"Do you know where it is?" Tsunade asks. Jiraiya shakes his head. "The Otonin army was sent in a general northwest direction. That's all I know about them."

Tsunade sits down and starts writing on a scroll. Jiraiya read as she went, and saw what she wrote.

_Hello, I am Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure. I wish to ask you about your village. I don't even know it's name. Please consider coming to see Konoha. _

_Goodbye until next time. _

"Can you send this by a frog?" Tsunade asks. Jiraiya nods and does the summoning jutsu. Gamakichi poofed into the room.

Tsunade says, "Gamakichi, take this scroll and head northwest. There's another hidden village somewhere in that direction. Be careful, Jiraiya tells me they took out an entire Otonin army."

Gamakichi nodded and took the scroll and left. The two Sannin sat and waited. They were surprised when Gamakichi came back a few hours later. "Is the village that close?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yeah, in fact it's not even five miles from here." Gamakichi says. "I didn't see the village, but an Anbu took my message and took it to their leader. He came back with this scroll." He handed said scroll to Tsunade and she opened it. There on the paper was one sentance.

_We are The Village of the Fox._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Anbu sat behind a desk reading a scroll. The mischevious fox mask hid the Anbu's face, which was at the moment lost in memories. He wore a black longsleeved shirt with a blood red vest with the sign for 'alpha kitsune' on the back.

His pants were black as well as his ninja sandals, and the insignia on his forehead protector, which was tied around his neck, was the kanji for 'kitsune'. He had spiky red hair that was held in a low ponytail that stopped in between his shoulder blades. What hair wasn't in the ponytail stuck up in as many different directions as possible.

The door opened and the mask of a sultry cat. She had blue-black hair braided all the way down to her waist, wore a black halter top with a fishnet shirt beneathe it, and black capris with a wide band of light lavender going down the sides. Her forehead protector was also tied around her neck.

She also had a blood red vest that matched the Kitsune's, but insead had 'alpha vixen' on the back. "Are we going to see Konoha?" Cat asked. Kitsune sighs and lays the scroll down, then gets up and walks to her.

He wraps her in a hug before saying, "Well, I did say we would go back eventually. Why not just visit? Who should we leave in charge while we're gone?"

"Well, we certainly can't leave it to the Blind Brothers. How about Hikage? The people like him and he can handle it if things get out of hand." Cat says. Kitsune hugs her again and says, "Alright Hina-chan. We'll stay for two weeks. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Naruto. Will we leave tonight then?" Hinata asks. Naruto grins under his mask and says, "Yup. I wonder how Tsunade will react. Misha!" A small green vixen with yellow eyes appears. "Go to Konoha and tell the Hokage that we'll be coming to visit for two weeks, and that we'll be there later tonight."

Misha nods and runs off. "Well, let's start packing. Wouldn't want to disappoint now would we?" Hinata asks as she and Naruto head to their house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade heard knocking at the door and said, "Come in." A bull Anbu came in and said, "Uh, Lady Hokage, a messenger from the Fox Village has come to see you." Tsunade's eyes widen and she says, "Send them in." Bull stepped away from the door and a green fox walked in.

_"Why am I surprised? Their name gives them away completely." _She gestures to the chair across from her desk and the fox jumps up in it. "Hello. I am Misha, and the Kitkage has asked me to tell you that he will be coming for a two week stay, and that he will be here later tonight. I will stay here until he arrives."

Tsunade was stunned that the vixen could speak, but listened as she relayed her message. "Bull, prepare a room for our guest please."

Misha clears her throat and says, "Lady Kitsune will be coming as well. I advise you to make it a large room. She can be picky at times."

Bull nods then disappears. Misha looks at Tsunade and asks, "Have you something I can eat? Kitkage called me before I went hunting." Tsunade nods then hesitantly asks, "What would you like?"

"Do you have fish?" Misha asks. Tsunade nods then calls for a plate of grilled mackerel. "Itadakimasu." Misha says then starts eating. Although she ate like a normal fox, she didn't eat like a wild animal.

"Thank you very much. Kitkage and Lady Kitsune should be here soon. Ah, they're here now." Misha said. Tsunade's eyes widen then she gets up and walks out of the Hokage tower, Misha following. Coming up the main street were two people riding the back of a giant blonde fox.

The fox had drawn the villagers attention, and now they were watching the newcomers. The blonde fox walked up to Tsunade and the male with the Kitsune mask jumps off then helps the Cat down. Misha walked up and touched noses with the blonde fox and they walked off together.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. Your room is being prepared and an Anbu will show you where it is later. Enjoy the sights." Tsunade says as she smiles at them.

"Thank you for inviting us. We hope to enjoy our stay." Kitsune said. Tsunade now noticed he couldn't be older than fifteen by the tone of his voice and how short he was, and Cat was the same.

"What are they doing here Lady Hokage? They bring foxes in here after what happened with the Kyuubi as in mockery! This is an outrage!" one villager shouted, others following his lead. Cat just looked at him and he fell over unconscious. "Anyone else?" she asks, clearly not in the mood to deal with anything.

The villagers back off and the Kitkage wrapped his arm around Cat. "Please don't kill anyone. They are only simple civilians." he says.

"I don't care what they are if I hear or see something I don't like they're finished." Cat replied. Tsunade knew the girl would really kill someone so she announced to the village, "These people are the rulers of The Village of the Fox. They are here because I asked them to come. Be hospitible."

Most of the villagers nodded and went about their own business, and others muttered and sulked off. "Well, we'll be at the hot springs if you need us. Bye." Kitkage said before disappearing with Cat. Tsunade sighs in relief that nobody died then walked back up to her office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There it is. Guess who gets beaten up at the hot springs by Hina-chan? I'm sure it's obvious so I'm not saying anything. So tell me, should I have the newest Kazekage come to Konoha? I'm sure Naruto would like to see Gaara. Though Gaara won't know it's Naruto. Well, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaf Ranger: **Tell me the title of your story and i'll look it up.

**X ANTI NARUxSAKU X:** I'm glad you like it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, the boy Naruto, he let Kyuubi control his body so he could bless the Kitkage. I don't know where he and that girl went, but they were sweet." Misha said. Tsunade sighs and said, "He could break the seal if he keeps letting Kyuubi take over like that. I wonder where he is now?"

In the hot springs not too far away a red head sneezed. "Wait, so the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto?" Neji asks. Tsunade gasps at what she said aloud. "It's alright, I already had a feeling something wasn't right. In the Chunin exams when Naruto used his red chakra against me, it temporarily formed into a vicious looking kitsune. I take it Kyuubi is the cause."

Tsunade sighs. "Alright then. Neji don't tell anyone else. It's supposed to be a secret punishable by death, but since you figured it out I guess we're okay." Neji nods and Jiraiya says, "Well, I've got to go. If Naruto is letting Kyuubi take over then he's got to have been spotted somewhere." After that he left via window.

Tsunade looks at the two fox in her office and sees them grinning. Those particular grins said '_we know something you don't know'. _Tsunade eyed them but they just grinned even more. "Alright, Neji, you may go. Misha, Sun, do whatever you want so long as it has nothing to do with giving me more paperwork."

The three nod and leave. Two weeks went by eventfully since Lady Kitsune indeed put up with nothing. In the end, when the two left, there was a full hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara sat at his desk doing the evillest of all evils. Paperwork. He had just finished one pile when a knock sounded at the door. "Enter." he said. One of his Jonin came in and said, "A messenger has been sent to you Lord Kazekage."

"From which village?" Gaara asks. The Jonin hesitates then says, "The Village of the Fox. The, uh, messenger says that it has just recently formed."

Gaara nods, signaling for the Jonin to let the messenger in. He did not, however, expect a large blonde fox walk in the door. "Hello, I am Sun. The Kitkage of my village has asked me to invite you to come and spend some time in the village." he says.

Gaara looks at the fox then the mounds of paperwork sitting on his desk. "When do I leave?" he asks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In less than an hour, Gaara was following Sun through the desert, flanked on either side by Kankuro and Temari. Sun had said he could come alone or with his siblings but no others. "You will really enjoy the Fox Village, Lord Kazekage. Just don't be surprised by anything kitsune-like there. True, our name implies that we have kitsune in our village, but there are some things that will shock you."

Gaara took the golden kitsune to his word, seeing as he was already shocked that a he could speak the human language. "So, tell us about your leaders." Temari said, dieing to figure out _something _about this village. Sun grinned.

"Well, Lord Kitkage is a kitsune demon, his mate, Lady Kitsune, is a half demon, and together they keep the peace. Lord Kitkage has always loved children, and most of the time is out in the park with the kids. Lady Kitsune is, well, some people say she's got a bipolar thing, but I think she just doesn't put up with any shit."

Kankuro and Temari exchange a glance and Gaara asks, "What do they look like?" Sun looks back over his shoulder grinning widely. "That's one of the things that will shock you. All I'm telling you now is the Kitkage has red eyes and hair, and Lady Kitsune has dark hair and skin as pale as the moon."

A memory from the Chunin exam came to mind, one of two people fighting, that had dark hair and pale skin. Hyuugas they were called. He also noticed Sun didn't tell them the color of Lady Kitsune's eyes. They had reached the forest that led to Konoha by now, and Sun asked, "Do you wish to stay on the ground, or travel by tree?"

"Tree. We'll get there faster." Gaara said, clicking some pieces together. And with that the four take to the branches. It wasn't long afterward when they came to what seemed like a giant ring of mountains. Sun walked up to the wall and barked a few times. A door sized tunnel opened and he lead them through it.

When they appeared in the sun again, all three gasped. The village was actually an interwoven treehouse, with bridges and ladders connecting higher floors and separate buildings. Sun start walking up to some stairs that lead to the house in the center of the village. The three Suna siblings follow and when they get to the building and look around, they notice these people live off the land.

"Alright, you're rooms are up those stairs. If you need anything, just ask the dark blue fox. She'll help you. Other than that you may enjoy the village at your leisure. Have a nice stay." Sun said before bowing and leaving. The Suna siblings take their stuff up to their rooms and then head out to see the sights.

The people were open and friendly, if a little wary, but that was to be expected. All the people wore either greens, browns, reds, or blacks. Gaara noticed that because they were garbed this way, they could blend in to the trees their village was built in. Gaara also noticed that if you weren't looking hard enough that some of the buildings simply disappeared from sight.

They stopped at a stall selling fruits and Temari asks, "Is all of this grown here?" The woman selling the fruits eyed them causiously, but said, not unkindly, "Yes. Everything you see is grown. There is even a rather large river flowing through the village, so we always have fresh water."

They buy some apples and continue on their way. They were enjoying their walk through the village when the sound of metal on metal was heard. Two boys, they couldn't be older than seventeen, were fighting with katanas. The way they moved seemed like a dance, and the Suna siblings watched in fasination. One had blonde hair while the other had ice blue hair.

Temari gasps. "Are those two_ blind?_" she asks. Gaara looks at their eyes. They were white. "I think they are." Kankuro said. The villagers were yelling at the two. "Tenchi! Hiten! Take it to a training ground! You're gonna knock over a stall!" a man said, who had baskets of fish, fruits, and vegtables around him.

The boy with blonde hair grabbed an apple and threw it in the air, all the while fighting off the other boy. The apple came back down and the blue haired one caught it and put it back in it's basket. "You know we won't knock anything over. And we were in a training ground, we just wound up here." he said.

All of a sudden a female voice rang out above all the other villagers. "TENCHI! HITEN! STOP THAT RUCKUS OR I'M GONNA SKIN THE BOTH OF YOU!" Tenchi and Hiten were so startled by the threat they dropped their swords. "Hai Lady Kitsune!" they shout in unison, before picking up their katanas and running off, just as a girl with long dark hair braided down her back and pale skin landed where the two were just moments before.

But it was the lavender colored fox ears adorning her head and tail that had the Suna siblings gaping in surprise. Then she turned toward them and they see she wore sunglasses. She walks up to them and said, "Hello Kazekage. I'm glad you decided to visit." before running off after Tenchi and Hiten.

"I think that's what Sun meant when he said don't be surprised by anything kitsune-like." Kankuro said. Gaara let the surprise wear off then started walking again. They came to a small bridge, to walk on it they had to go single file, and as they crossed over it, they see a large training ground on their left. On their right was a park. They stopped and watched as several children attacked a man with red hair and eyes.

"The Kitkage. Let's finish looking through the village then we'll come back and see if he's still here." Gaara said, moving on. Temari and Kankuro follow. It was later that night and lights came on. The Suna siblings were on their way back to their rooms when the Kitkage came around a corner with a pack of children surrounding him.

The Kitkage looked up and smiled. He walked up to them and said, "Hey! Gaara! Nice to see you again!" Then the Kitkage did something Gaara knew only one person would do; he hugged him.

Gaara stared at the red head then whispered disbelivingly, "Naruto?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some surprise for Gaara huh? Well, enjoy.


	6. Chapter 7

**EDelta88:** Thank you very much. Hey guys, EDelta translated the name of the village for me. Kitsune no Sato. I'll start using it from now on. EDelta, feel free to give more translations in the future. I sure as hell wouldn't mind.

**Moonangel511:** I am sorry for the confusion. At the end of this chapter is an explination.

**Blizzard of Love:** Alright, we'll make Kitsunekage for the formal stuff.

Well, we all know you just want to read the next chapter, so here.

Rebirth of Legend and Fox Knight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Previously, on The Village of the Fox.

_"The Kitkage. Let's finish looking through the village then we'll come back and see if he's still here." Gaara said, moving on. Temari and Kankuro follow. It was later that night and lights came on. The Suna siblings were on their way back to their rooms when the Kitkage came around a corner with a pack of children surrounding him. _

_The Kitkage looked up and smiled. He walked up to them and said, "Hey! Gaara! Nice to see you again!" Then the Kitkage did something Gaara knew only one person would do; he hugged him. _

_Gaara stared at the red head then whispered disbelivingly, "Naruto?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara stared with his mouth hanging open as Naruto said, "Yeah! I knew you'd remember me. It's been a while." Naruto hugged him again and Gaara subconsciously hugged back. "I knew you weren't dead, Shukaku said he could still feel Kyuubi's presence nearby, but I didn't think you'd be this close." Gaara said, reaching up to scratch his cheek.

"Haha, surprising isn't it?" Naruto said then saw Gaara scratching his cheek and added, "Sorry. It's the whiskers. Even after six months I still haven't figured everything out. Listen, I see you and your siblings have a lot of questions, so how about you go to your rooms and Hina-chan and I will come tell you a story."

Gaara nods then turns back to his brother and sister, well, to his sister. Kankuro had passed out when he saw Naruto hug Gaara. "Let's get Kankuro and head back to our rooms. I have _got_ to hear this." Gaara said. Temari nodded dumbly and they picked Kankuro up and drug him to Gaara's room.

Not long afterwards, Naruto and the blackhaired girl from earlier walked in through the door. "First off, I'd like to introduce you to Hinata." Hinata took off her sunglasses and they saw her pearl white eyes. "Hyuuga." Gaara said, remembering her from the Chunnin exam.

"Not any more Gaara. I left that pathetic clan because they did nothing to help me. When Naruto came to me and asked if I wanted to come with him, I knew he'd be a hell of a lot more helpful than those spineless bastards." Hinata said. Gaara gulped.

"Well, Hinata, I'm glad you went with Naruto." Gaara said, ensuring he didn't say anything to upset her. Shukaku had told him that half-demons were worse than their full-blooded counterparts, as their human and demon blood collided with each other, creating an unbalanced emotional setup.

He seems to have done the right thing, as Hinata smiled at him and let a grinning Naruto continue. "Well, let's start at the beginning." he said, then told the Suna Siblings about their tale. They had just finished telling them about Kiro and his village when a loud crash was heard outside, followed by a loud courus of, "TENCHI! HITEN!"

Naruto and Hinata sigh, then Naruto says, "And then we met the Blind Brothers. They were our first followers, but they were hell." Naruto recounts the tale, laughing at the memories.

Oooo, flashback.

_Naruto was in a weapons shop looking around while Hinata shopped for supplies. She was very picky on the things they needed. He looked out of the weapons shop window and saw her walk from one store to another. He went back to browsing but a few minutes later he heard her scream._

_He ran outside as fast as he could to see a man dragging her away. Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan and charged, yelling, "Hinata get down!" as he did. Hinata complied and dropped to her knees, with Naruto's Rasengan hitting the man square in the chest above her head._

_As the jutsu died out, Hinata stood and dusted herself off. "Arigato Naruto. He just up and attacked me when I tried to go into that store. Jerk." she said. Naruto sighed in relief that she was okay and replied, "How about I stay with you while you shop? That way you won't be attacked again."_

_Hinata nodded and finished up her shopping quickly. She was picky about things but she never made Naruto wait for her. They left the town they were in and walked on, travelling along the path leading into the woods. It wasn't long when they came up to a shack sitting on the side of the road._

_Curious, the two checked it out. Inside it was just one room, with two ocupants. Two boys, they appeared just a little older than Naruto and Hinata, sat on the floor. One had blue hair and the other had blonde hair. "Who's there?" the blonde asks. It was now that Naruto realized both of them were blind._

_"Naruto and Hinata, who're you two?" Naruto asked. The blue haired boy turned his head to the sound of Naruto's voice and said, "I'm Tenchi, and that's my brother Hiten. What do you want? Come to make fun of us because we're blind?" _

_Hinata gaped and Naruto said, "If we wanted to make fun of you, we would have by now. So, since your eyes are white, I say you've been blind since birth?" Hiten now turned his head towards Naruto, and said, "Yeah. But just because we're blind doesn't mean we're helpless."_

_"You know, I once helped a blind kitsune. Maybe I can help you two." Naruto said, thinking of a deep blue vixen he had named Ocean. Tenchi was on his feet in less than a second. "Are you saying that we need help? We don't need your help." and with that he started to throw punches in Naruto's direction. _

_But he stopped after a few minutes of not hitting anything. "It'd be a whole lot easier if you knew where your target was. I can help you with that if you'd swallow your damned pride and accept my help." Naruto says from his new spot on the ceiling. Hinata was there as well, not taking any chances with the nutcases below her._

_Hiten stood and held his hand out to find his brother's shoulder. "Tenchi, let him help us. Maybe we can get rid of those ninja that have been giving us trouble." he said. Tenchi sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "Alright." _

_Naruto grinned and dropped down from the ceiling. "Good, now, can either of you manipulate chakra?" he asks._

End flashback.

"After that I trained the two to use their other senses, and to use other various techniques. I take it you've seen them in one of their training periods with their katanas?" Naruto asks, getting nods from the three people in front of him. He looked up at the door, which after a few seconds opened, and smiled at a deep blue vixen with snow white eyes.

"And this is Ocean. I asked her to help me teach the two hellions since only a blind person can understand another blind person. Ocean, this is Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." Ocean walked up to them, sniffing then said, "Nice to meet you." before jumping into Naruto's lap. He scrached her ears and she started purring.

He looked out the window and said, "That late already? I guess we'll have to continue our story tomorrow. Well, we'll be leaving now, so you all can get some sleep. Goodnight." And with that Naruto, Hinata, and Ocean disappear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, here we go. First, as the flashback said, the Blind Brothers are actually older than Naruto and Hinata, therefore could not be their children. The white eyes are a sign of blindness.

Second, Naruto and Hinata are only fifteen, so they really aren't old enough for kids right now. I'll explain the demon and half-demon bit later on in the actual story, so you'll just have to wait for it.

Also, in my fanfic, the tailed demons can sense each other, as demonstrated in the beginning of this chapter. And at the very end Naruto says its late. It was night when Naruto came across the Suna siblings, and then it took a few hours to tell the whole story from the beginning. Well, that's it for now, enjoy.


End file.
